


One Year Later

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-06
Updated: 2005-10-06
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: It's a year to the day that Sirius died.  Tonks finds Remus





	One Year Later

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Remus sat alone in the dark living room, watching the light of the fire dwindle away. A year—he couldn’t believe it had been a year already. He lifted his glass of firewhiskey to his lips and took a long pull. A year ago today Sirius had fallen through the veil in the Department of Mysteries. Remus couldn’t escape the memory of watching him fall; he’d been helpless to do anything except keep Harry from following behind Sirius. 

So, here he was a year later, sitting at Headquarters alone. Sirius had been his last real friend, the last person who accepted him unconditionally, and he lifted his glass in a silent toast. 

He looked around the room and suddenly felt very alone. Dumbledore had insisted the Order go home and spend time with their families. He supposed Dumbledore had not remembered that Sirius had been his family.

His hand slid down to grasp the bottle sitting next to him on the floor. Tonight—he would stay right here in this chair, toasting the memory of his friend, and perhaps find a way to dull the ache in his heart.

“To Sirius,” he whispered, lifting his glass in salute, “the best mate a man could have.” He closed his eyes against the tears that threatened.

His eyes flew open moments later in surprise when the front door opened and allowed sheets of rain to pour in. Lightening crashed and lit up the sky behind the person standing there—Nympahdora Tonks.

“Bloody Rain! Bloody Mission! Bloody mud puddle!” She was peeling off her boots right there in the doorway and she turned to close the door. Next came her robes, which she tossed on to the coat rack by the door. 

His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the way her white t-shirt was clinging to her chest, outlining her nipples that had puckered into hard peaks, and he felt a strong surge of arousal. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair and was surprised she hadn’t heard his sharp intake of breath. He watched, spellbound, as she went to the window and lightning from the storm lit her features. She stood by the window muttering for several minutes before stalking across the living room.

“Right then, where is everyone?” she said furiously. “I’m suppose to report in and I’m the only here. Bloody wonderful!”

He had opened his mouth, intending to alert her of his presence, when she tripped on the edge of the rug by the fire and tumbled into his lap. 

“Oh Merlin, I’m sorry!”

He couldn’t speak; the feel of her wet shirt against his bare chest and her hands clutching his shoulders for support cost him his ability to think, let alone speak. His hand involuntarily fell to her waist and slid just under the hem of her shirt. He traced his thumb in circles at the top of her trousers and felt the ache in his groin intensify.

“Remus, why are you sitting here in the dark?”

Her eyes searched his, looking for answers, and then the realization of what today was must have hit her.

“Oh…”

“Yes,” he said softly, and raised his glass to his lips with his free hand.

“I’ll just leave you to it then,” she said softly, concern filling her eyes. “I guess you want to be alone.”

She moved to lift herself off of him and he was surprised to find his hand clenching her waist. Their eyes met for several long moments and her ragged breathing rang in his ears.

“Don’t go. Stay here with me.”

“You’ve been drinking. I should leave.”

Her body seemed to have a mind of its own. He shuddered when her hand traced the line of his shoulder and lingered on the scar that was the evidence of his status as a werewolf.

He leaned slightly to his left and placed his glass on the floor, freeing his hand, and he ran a finger down the side of her cheek. He’d always wanted her—always—since the day they met.

“I’ve only had one glass, Dora.”

She was so close, he could see the drops of rain glistening on her eyelashes and her breath was hot against his lips. His hand slid along her jaw line and he ran his thumb across her full lower lip. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered and inched his lips closer to hers. “So beautiful.” 

He heard the soft whimper she tried to suppress and his eyes widened. She wanted him. He could read the desire in her eyes.

“Please…”

Her whispered word gave him permission and he claimed her lips. He slid his tongue inside to explore her mouth and pulled her more firmly against him. She tasted like rain, like wind, and fire flowed through his veins. It wasn’t enough, he needed to be closer, and he moaned when her tongue dueled against his. 

His hands slid under her shirt and he felt a tremor run through her at his touch. He explored the smooth skin of her back and slowly slid his hands upwards to work the clasp on her bra. He heard her sigh with relief as he managed to unfasten the clasp and his hands slid back to the hem of her shirt.

“Off,” he whispered against her lips. “I need this off.”

She pulled away from him and leaned back so he could pull her shirt over her head. His hands slid under the straps of her bra, his fingers slowly pulling the offending garment away, and her breasts spilled free. He watched as they lifted with each shuddering breath she took in. He let his finger trail over her breast and run a teasing circle around her nipple. He was fascinated when it grew harder under his touch and he had to taste her. He lowered his head and closed his mouth around her, causing her to cry out with pleasure.

He watched her through hooded eyes and was amazed by how responsive she was. Her head was thrown back, eyes clenched shut, and the soft little whimpers of pleasure spilling from her lips shot straight to the aching erection tenting his pajama bottoms. He let a low moan escape him as she shifted in his lap and pressed into him. 

“Dora,” he said, lifting his mouth from her, “I want to make love to you. I want to hear you calling out my name when you come.”

His words seemed to release something inside her and she brought her lips crashing down on his. Her hands slid through his hair, causing a shiver of delight to run up and down his spine. He let her part his lips and reveled at the warmth of her mouth. He allowed their tongues to duel hotly for a moment and then wrenched his lips from hers.

“Upstairs, come with me upstairs.”

Their eyes met and he was more than surprised when she stood and offered him a hand up.

“Dora,” he whispered and squeezed her hand with his. “You know I care for you.”

Her lip trembled but there was no hesitation in her voice when she spoke. “I know you’re fond of me.”

He was surprised that she didn’t understand how he felt; he always thought she knew by the way she looked at him sometimes. “I’m more than fond of you, Dora. My god, I can’t believe you didn’t know—That you didn’t realize that I’m in love with you. That I’ve wanted you since the day we met.”

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened and shut several times. He wondered if he shouldn’t have kept silent and stared down at her intently.

“You don’t have to say anything,” he whispered. “I don’t expect you to say it back.”

He was surprised when she stepped closer and molded her body to his. “Oh Remus,” she said softly. “I never thought. I mean, I love you and have for ages, but I thought you just found me amusing.” 

She pressed her lips to his and moaned softly when he deepened the kiss. Tongues stroked against each other, exploring the recesses of the other’s mouth, and he shuddered with barely controlled passion when she cupped his arse.

He groaned and pulled his lips from hers. He trailed a line of kisses down her jaw to the spot where her neck and shoulder met. He nibbled the soft flesh and grinned against her when he heard her whimper softly. Her hands caressed his bare back and trailed around to caress him through the front of his pajama bottoms.

His head flew back as waves of pleasure crashed through him. Her touch was causing his desire for her to spiral out of control and he needed to return the favor. His hand slid down her body and across the swell of her stomach. He toyed with the button at the top of her trousers and slowly worked it free. 

“Remus,” she breathed and slid her hand under his waistband. Her hand ventured downwards to stroke his length. “Touch me.”

He didn’t have to be asked twice. He worked her trousers and knickers down her legs. He moaned as she trailed her fingers back up his stomach and stepped back and out of her trousers. His arms pulled her back against him and he cupped her arse and pulled her tightly to him. He thrust his hips forward and had to bite back a moan when she arched against him. He could feel her heat and had to feel what he was doing to her. He worked his hand between their bodies and slid his finger along her folds.

“You’re so wet…”

She moaned his name and arched against his hand. He slid a finger inside her and drew her leg up around his hip so he could feel more of her. Her hands sliding up and down his arms drove him mad and she was moaning and thrusting her hips forward by rocking back and forth on her heels.

“I need more, Remus,” she called out softly. “Please, I want you inside me.” 

He rejoiced at the need in her voice and his mind went blank as her hands slid back to caress the length of his erection.

He bent his head and claimed her lips roughly. The fragile rein on his control was torn to pieces as his name spilled from her lips. His tongue thrust against hers and he began walking her back towards the steps. He reluctantly released her lips and turned her around so he could follow her up the stairs and into his room. Her hips swayed enticingly and he was captivated. His arms snaked around her waist and she paused, causing him to brush against her rounded bottom.

“Dora,” he growled as she wiggled against him, “I want you now.”

She let loose with a harsh cry as he let one hand drift down to her center and the other to her breast. He rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger while his other hand rubbed her clit. He was determined to take her to the edge, to make her as blind with desire as he was, and he thrust his hips forward against her firm arse.

Her head had fallen back against his shoulders and he could hear her ragged breathing echoing in his ears. He needed to be inside her now and slowly moved to sit down on the stairs. He leaned back against the wall and his head made a thud when her hand shifted between them and undid the button on the front of his pajama bottoms. Her hand trailed fire up and down his length as she freed him and he shuddered when he felt her heat hovering over him. She leaned forward and grasped the banister behind him and he opened his eyes to find her breasts right over his mouth. His tongue flicked her nipples and with a loud groan she lowered herself down his length until he was buried completely inside her.

“Dora,” he hissed. “You’re so tight.” He had to stifle a cry as she lifted herself almost completely off him before slamming down on him again. 

His hips lifted to meet hers as they thrust blindly against each other. He was lost in her heat; the soft moans she was releasing were intoxicating, and he cried out when she raked her nails across his nipples. His hand slid to her center and rubbed furiously. He relished the breathy moans and thrust upward—hard with each of her down strokes. He slid his knees up to give him leverage and thrust into her blindly. His need for release was overpowering and the sound of her chanting his name over and over was threatening his sanity.

“Come for me, Dora!”

His words triggered the reaction he longed for and he felt her clench around him and grind into him. He pushed his hips upward and circled them and called out his own release. His body shuddered and he felt her go limp above him as he gave one last hard thrust. 

He saw stars and let his head fall weightlessly against the wall and breathed out her name. 

“I love you, Dora.”

His arms came around her and pulled her tighter against his chest. Her hands shook against his shoulders and her body still shuddered with aftershocks.

“I love you too, Remus.”

They stayed that way for several moments before she rose off of him and stood up. 

“I suddenly feel the need for a bath.” She grinned down at him. Her eyes sparkled. “Care to join me?”

He grasped her extended hand and stood up on shaky legs.

“I’d follow you anywhere.”

He smiled softly as he followed her, and thought for just a moment he heard Sirius voice whispering, “Take care of each other.”


End file.
